


Однажды ночью

by winni_w



Category: The Wire
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Снуп никогда не видела Криса в такой ярости.<br/>Написано на ФБ 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однажды ночью

Снуп второй раз в жизни видела Криса в такой ярости. Мимика у напарника была не ахти, но она прекрасно знала, что желваки на скулах у него ходят только по особым случаям. Крис всегда контролировал себя, за что она его и уважала.  
Прошел час после разговора с мелким Майком, а Крис злился все сильнее. Он погрузился в опасное молчание, Снуп просто физически чувствовала горячий пар из его ушей. Пацан, похоже, сильно зацепил его, когда попросил убрать Девара. Крис тогда спросил его, что он ему сделал, Майк промолчал и только с ненавистью посмотрел на отчима. Похоже, напарник что-то расслышал в его молчании.   
Девар, как Снуп поняла, жил с мамашей Майка. Судя по взгляду мелкого, плохо они жили.  
— Похоже, Майку с отчимом не повезло, — заметила она.  
Крис сильно зажмурился и втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Снуп покачала головой — напарник, похоже, слишком близко к сердцу принял то, что не сказал Майк. Странно, отчего? Но вслух, конечно, ничего не спросила. Если Крис захочет, то сам разговорится, хотя вряд ли. Он не увлекается болтологией с друзьями.  
Фонари тускло желтили асфальт и тощих джанки, которые очухались от кайфа и вылезли за драгоценной добавкой. На углах то собирались, то рассасывались группки — пацаны принимали деньги от наркоманов и носились за ампулами. Балтимор дышал, Балтимор кипел дерьмовой жизнью.   
Крис и Снуп сидели в джипе, выжидая, пока Девар выйдет из ночного магазина. Она скосила глаза — напарник сжал руль до белых костяшек. От него словно колючие волны шли, до того сильно ощущался его гнев. Похоже, дело дрянь, как бы он не сделал какую глупость. Снуп, конечно, будет с ним до конца, но как потом перед Марло отчитываться? Ей не хотелось мямлить оправдания под холодным взглядом босса, она вообще не любила оправдываться, потому что это всегда глупо выглядит. Виноват — значит, виноват. Значит, исправляй. А шеф хрен позволит исправить, он скорее скажет пойти самоубиться. Харакири сделать, ага. Или покивает спокойно, а потом поручит кому-нибудь устранить провинившегося. Снуп не питала иллюзий насчет того, что они с Крисом работали лейтенантами Марло. На улице нет привилегий.  
Вообще-то Снуп не стала бы загоняться с Деваром, но мелкий понравился боссу. Марло хотел, чтобы тот работал на него. Она видела, что пацан явно не простой, со своими извилинами в башке. Может, что дельное из него и выйдет, хоть он и слишком себе на уме, сто раз в башке себе чего-то нахимичит, а потом еще и откажется, будто ровня боссу. Она не одобряла такого — ниггер не должен думать, ниггер должен выполнять приказы. Но что уж теперь, раз Марло так решил. Поэтому Крис и взялся помогать Майку и, похоже, на сей раз тут замешалось что-то личное.   
Тут напарника как подбросило — Девар вышел из магазина. Мудак остановился прикурить. Фонарь светил как раз на него, хорошо было видно, насколько мужик тощий. Снуп знала, что он нехерово алкашил, как и мамаша Майка.  
— Пешком?  
Крис кивнул.  
— Возьму известь и шуруповерт.  
В ответ очередной напряженный кивок, словно Крису трудно было говорить. Снуп, снова покачав головой, вышла из машины и открыла багажник. Там стояли банки с известью и разный полезный инструмент. Она взяла одну из банок, положила в пластиковый ящик шуруповерт и сверток целлофана. Все, как обычно. Дальше должно пойти так: они догоняют Девара, потом заставляют войти в какой-нибудь заброшенный дом, пристреливают, заливают труп известью, накрывают пленкой. Пусть цветет. Но вот сейчас она чуяла, что этот типа ритуал собьется на хрен.  
Крис уже вышел из машины. Снуп захлопнула багажник, напарник нажал на брелок. Джип коротко пискнул в ответ. Они медленно пошли за Деваром. Снуп заметила, что в руке у напарника был молоток.  
Мужик шел, не оглядываясь, не подозревая о своей участи. Через минуту он свернул в проходные дворы и потопал прямо к заброшенным домам. Снуп молча подивилась — судьба словно нарочно вела мудака туда, где удобней всего было прибить его. Кстати, такое часто бывало. В Балтиморе полно пустых домов и говенных дворов-колодцев. А вот очевидцев в нем не водилось. Любой разумный человек, если ему дорога родная шкура, никогда не будет свидетелем в этом сраном городе.  
Крис нагнал Девара, пришлось и Снупу не отставать. Теперь они шли втроем. Она тащила эту ебаную банку и ящик с шуруповертом, как будто на стройку — а что, ниггер, это кого-то удивляет? Кто-то решил строиться ночью в полной тьме, какие проблемы? Девар даже не обращал на нее внимания. Мелкая девчонка никому не внушает опасений.  
— Чо вам надо? — спросил Девар, не останавливаясь.  
— А ты типа не знаешь, — ответил Крис.   
— Чувак, я из тюрьмы недавно, я еще не успел вписаться в ваше дерьмо.  
— Ты любишь мелких мальчиков, ублюдок?  
Снуп аж поперхнулась. Черт, напарник же обычно спокойный, как скала, просто ноль эмоций. Бизнес и ничего личного. А теперь он разговаривал так, будто Девар отымел его жену. И что получается, Крис его подозревает в педофилии? Хм, ну тогда понятно, отчего он так дымится. Любители детей должны гореть в аду при жизни. Хотя с чего он решил, что Девар педофил, Снуп все равно не поняла.  
— Что? — удивился мужик. — Чувак, я люблю пёзды. Я вот сейчас с женщиной живу.  
— У нее есть дети? — прорычал Крис, пихнув его в спину.  
— Да не трогаю я ее детей, кто тебе напиздел?!  
Они остановились у старого гаража, дверь его была забита листом фанеры. Снуп оценила расстановку — даже не надо будет тащить труп, вон гараж перед ними, только фанеру снять, а потом привинтить шурупами.  
— Я знаю, что живешь, — ответил Крис. — Но в тюрьме ж пёзд нету, да?   
— А, дерьмо, ты тоже сидел, — полуспросил Девар. Крис кивнул.  
— Ну, мужику ж надо почесать свои яйца, ты понимаешь, — Девар развел руками.  
И тут все пошло так быстро, что Снуп даже вмешаться не успела, только стояла, разинув рот. Крис влепил ему правой и начал со всей силы бить молотком по лицу — как будто не по человеку, а по доске какой-нибудь. Не бьют так живых. Но и фанеру с такой жуткой яростью не разносят.  
Девар уже на землю опрокинулся, и Крис продолжил месить его ногами — в живот, в бока, в голову. Снуп расслышала, как хрустнули нос и челюсть, а потом мужик как-то екнул, дернулся и затих. Крис встал на одно колено и снова начал разносить лицо в кровавый фарш.  
Он никогда так не делал. Обычно они мочили людей, как другие бумажки заполняют — деловито и быстро. Пристрелил, засыпал известью, пошел. И все. А на этот раз словно бес в Криса вселился. Поправка — Снуп вообще никогда не видела напарника в такой ярости.  
Она даже не подозревала, что можно забить человека насмерть голыми руками.   
Крис поднялся с ног, вдарил еще раз ногой в бок Девару и плюнул ему в лицо. Мужик никак не отреагировал, ясное дело. Напарник повернулся и пошел не глядя. Он был весь в крови Девара.  
— Проклятье, — растерянно сказала Снуп. — Мы ж даже не втащили его в гараж.   
Но Крис никак не ответил. В руках у Снупа мешались известь и ящик, на сей раз не нужные. Напарник, похоже, не собирался заниматься трупом. Не зная, что делать, она пошла вслед за ним.   
На улице, естественно, никто не обратил внимания, что у Криса как-то странно блестели лицо и одежда. Джанки и торговцы занимались своей наркотой, а кроме них, никто в здравом уме не шатался ночью по Балтимору.   
Крис домчался до джипа и сел за руль, хлопнув дверцей. Свалив добро в багажник, Снуп присоединилась к напарнику. Тот тяжело дышал. Снуп молча открыла бардачок и вытащила упаковку салфеток. Крис начал утирать лицо и руки, кое-как промакивая куртку и джинсы. Снуп не стала спрашивать, куда они сейчас поедут — явно туда, где напарник сможет помыться и выбросить одежду. Запасные штаны и худи лежали в багажнике. Они с Крисом очень предусмотрительны. Обычно.   
— Зря ты оставил его на улице.  
Крис только мотнул головой. Снуп пожала плечами. Разница в том, что копы на сей раз найдут свежий труп, а не съеденные известью и неузнаваемые останки. Двор был заброшенный, о неразумных свидетелях можно не беспокоиться. Может, Крис просто хотел, чтобы Майк был в курсе насчет Девара? Новости на улице расходятся быстро.   
Она не стала спрашивать. Она держала открытый пакет — Крис бросал туда грязные салфетки.   
Потом он завел машину. По пути они остановились, чтобы выбросить салфетки и закупиться алкоголем со жратвой. В супермаркет заходила Снуп, потому что напарника в таком виде сразу повязали бы. Она взяла ящик пива. Потом они поехали на одну из квартир в дряхлом квартале Вест-сайда.   
Дверь подъезда белела свежими граффити "нахуй Би-мор" — Снуп не могла не согласиться. Они поднялись по засранной лестнице на второй этаж. Крис подошел к самому обшарпанному дерматину, поставил ящик с пивом на пол и начал открывать. Руки у него тряслись. Снуп отобрала у него ключи, провернула в замке и прошла внутрь. Крис захлопнул за ними дверь.   
Она прошла на кухню и принялась вынимать еду из пакетов.   
Ребята из команды Марло регулярно навещали эту квартиру, поэтому тут, кроме полусодранных обоев, еще находилась кое-какая мебель и посуда. Даже старая стиралка стояла — жить можно. Снуп быстро сварила сосиски, сделала сэндвичи с ветчиной и салатом, уложив их стопками, и поставила пару бутылок пива. В ванной шумела вода. У плиты шевелил усами сиротливый таракан.  
Когда сосиски потеряли в количестве на треть, а стопки усохли на четыре сэндвича, вышел Крис. На нем были только полотенце и отмытые от крови ботинки. Кожа на них темнела от воды.  
— Ванная свободна, — буркнул он.  
Снуп внимательно на него посмотрела. Крис глядел в пол. Судя по всему, напарник до сих пор находился не в своей тарелке.  
— Сосиски в кастрюле, чистые джинсы в шкафу, — сообщила она и пошла в душ.  
Одежда Криса валялась заскорузлой горкой в углу ванной. Снуп вздохнула.  
Помывшись, она прошла в комнату и покопалась в шкафу. Найденная безразмерная футболка доходила ей до колен. Постель уже была расстелена — молодец напарник. Его полотенце висело на подлокотнике.  
Снуп вернулась в кухню. Крис уже расправился с едой — на тарелке оставался один сэндвич, — и с парой бутылок пива. На нем были джинсы. Он стоял у окна и курил, что случалось крайне редко. Дым шел в форточку. У плиты вместо таракана коричневело неопрятное пятно со смятыми надкрыльями.  
— Ты даже этот труп не уберешь, разленился ваще, — хмыкнула она. Крис выдохнул клуб дыма. Плохо, что он не ухмыльнулся на ее подкол, но хорошо, что хоть как-то отреагировал.  
Снуп доела сэндвич и прихватила пиво с собой в комнату. Она легла в постель, но телевизор включать не стала. Сегодня было слишком много впечатлений, да и Крису наверняка хочется тишины. Снуп потягивала пиво и гадала, как быстро копы найдут труп Девара.  
Через пару минут напарник пришел в комнату, снял джинсы и тоже залез под одеяло. Он лежал, вытянувшись, как палка, и смотрел в потолок. Снуп больше не чувствовала волн гнева, но напряжение оставалось. Словно Крис вспомнил что-то очень плохое из детства. За все эти годы он ни разу не разговаривал с ней, что у него там в жизни было, но она подозревала, что ничего хорошего.   
Напарник молчал так долго, что она уже перестала ждать следующей реплики, но вдруг Крис тяжело произнес:  
— Ненавижу...  
Вздохнув, Снуп поставила полупустую бутылку у кровати и сказала:  
— Бро. Тебе надо расслабиться.  
Она принялась расстегивать ему ширинку. Крис поднял брови.  
— Ты же вроде по девочкам?  
— Ну и что?  
Крис наконец-то хмыкнул, словно начал оттаивать — и у Снуп полегчало на душе. Вжикнув молнией, она стала гладить член сквозь боксеры, пока тот не напрягся. Потом она оттянула трусы и продолжила дрочить Крису рукой - жестко и сильно, хотя ее мелкая ручонка не обхватывала член полностью. Ну, как могла. Напарник, прикрыв глаза, сбито дышал, потом выгнулся, охнул и стрельнул спермой себе на живот. Снуп взяла полотенце, вытерла свою руку и живот Крису.  
Напарник мог бы и сам подрочить себе, разумеется, но смысл-то был не в этом.  
— Хорошо вам, мужикам, по-любому кончаете, — проворчала она.  
— Спасибо, — теперь Крис говорил совсем расслабленно.  
Снуп фыркнула и взяла недопитое пиво.  
Потихоньку Крис и Снуп уснули, повернувшись спинами друг к другу. За немытыми стеклами мутно серел рассвет — там солнце пыталось пробиться к Балтимору сквозь пелену серых туч. Оно не знало, что уже давно не нужно этому городу.


End file.
